If You Love Me, You Will Let Me Die
by AssassinNumber7
Summary: Sequel to Random House.  After trying to kill herself, can Shini cope with life,and how will everyone else react to how she isn't the mechanic they all loved?  Co-written With Jazzmin-Anime.  Makes me want to shoot myself...  but in a good-ish way!
1. Prologue

**Hey, sorry I haven't been posting lately. I recently found FictionPress, and I've been reading the stuff on there. SO MUCH SLASH IT'S MAKING ME DIZZY. I'm not ashamed to say that I love slash. Sue me. I love all of you darling viewers and am so happy you have stayed with us to do this.**

**This is the sequel to Random House. I will write one chapter, and then Jazz will write another for a different character. Of course, she has to CALL ME AND ORGANIZE WHICH CHARACTERS WE WILL BE WRITING FOR! Sorry for yelling, wonderful stalkers. That was meant for Jazz.**

**I have so much going on right now in my life, but I always have a sliver set out in my heart for you guys. Now, after such a long author's note, on with the story!**

Shini P.O.V.

I look at the small picture of my friends and family, no emotion at all running through my heart. _Have I ever really felt before?_ I tried to hear myself think, but I couldn't over the sounds of the babbling stream which was to the immediate right of me. It is beautiful here. There are many willow tree's surrounding me, and lush green grass and flowers. There are rocks covered in moss, and a stream running down the side. I used to go here all the time to think. But now, I come here for a different purpose.

I came here to die.

I see the shining pocket knife sitting on the largest mossy rock and take it gingerly into my hands and held it over my cut wrists. I have no regrets.

Okay, maybe there I lied.

I do have regrets.

I regret not helping my sister when she needed me.

I regret hating Deidara, when my sister loved him so.

I regret not saying goodbye.

But most of all, I regret not ever telling my Sasori that I loved him.

I ran the blade deep into my skin, focusing on my redheads face in the picture.

"I am so sorry, Red. I love you, my beautiful scorpion…"

"SHINI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! I understand if you are angry with us. But I (Jazzmin) Don't really care. We wanted to end that part of Random house, so we did. You don't like it, well there's a back button for a reason people! I, AN7, is terribly sorry for what Jazz said. Do not pay attention to her.

Enjoy!

(Itachi's P.O.V.)

I sighed, hitting my head agains't the wall. One of my close friends had gone missing, and I now having to talk to someone I swore I would never see again. The now faded bruises he had given me still hurt. I dialed the number, wishing that someone would just shoot me. When he answered, I nearly did it myself.

"Aw, is Ita-kun lonely?"

"Go to hell you bastard." My voice growled. I wasn't usually violent, but piss me off enough, even I will snap. It's always the quite ones. Pein now sounded annoyed.

"Well, I will gladly do that when I'm good and ready. Now, what is it that you wanted, Uchiha?"

I sigh. Hearing his voice sound annoyed with me still hurt. I couldn't believe he still had that big of a grip on my life. I finally after several minutes, and deep breaths, say, "Shini's missing. Hidan won't let me call the cops. He said you would help." I resisted the urge to call him a name, or say a snide remark.

"You have no idea where Shini went? She is my personal mechanic and my drinking buddy, where could she have gone?"

"I think if we find her, all we'll find is a body. She left a suicide message on her answering machine. Both Sasori and Yumi refuse to believe it. We've looked everywhere, there's no way that between me, Hidan, Sasori, Deidara, and Yumi, plus a few others we couldn't find her. I think she's dead. I hate to be blunt, but she is. The only place she'd be is the little creek. She also said it was so peaceful…I just… couldn't go there." I knew that is the most likely place for her body to be at.

"Yeah, I could go there and look. It's the least I could do. But Itachi, as my ex, I have some advice for you." Despite myself, I was curious, "What is it?"

"Don't give up on her."

And with that, the line went dead.

(Deidara P.O.V.)

I was with Dana, Yumi, and Sasuke. I only had a few weeks till I had to go to rehab. After yelling and screaming, and just a little bit of begging I had convinced the red head and weasel to let me sober up at home. I couldn't say I was heart broken over Shini's disappearance. I never liked her, and the feeling was mutual. The only thing that kept me from being happy was the pain Danna and Yumi were going through. I was just a little glad though. I couldn't not be. I'm an attention hog, and now I had both my redheaded best friend and my favorite person in the world to myself. I was alittle sad, but that was it. I was more happy than anything else. Sasori was trying not to look at any of us, he just kept his head bent over that stupid puppet of his. Yumi and Sasuke were talking in the corner. She seemed to be hopefully, for life again. Sasuke had done her a lot of good, and everyone saw it. I secretly smiled, then looked at Danna. "Why don't we go drinking tonight?" I say. "Sure!" Yumi said happily. She was always up for going out in clubs they helped her forget. Danna only shook his head, never looking up from his puppet, "No, I'd much rather stay here. This puppet is due for the play tomorrow." He walked out of the room, carrying that hunk of wood as if it were a baby. "You should stay here with him Dei. Try and make him happy again, He's been so hurt. I'm sure she'll come back though. Everyone is just over reacting. She's done this before." Yumi was ignoring most of the facts. Shini had left before, but never with a suicide message left. I guess she needed to be optimistic, to deal with all the pain. If we filled a missing person's report, Yumi would be forced to live with her mother again. I knew why Hidan hadn't let us call the cops. If he did, we would lose Yumi, too.

And he couldn't have that.

(Sasori P.O.V.)

I closed the door behind me and lay my puppet carefully on the bed. I tried not to cry in front of the brat, because I knew he would never let me live it down. I couldn't believe he would ask me to go drinking with him, just days after we heard what Shini was going to do. What a cold hearted snake! I let out a sob. Realizing what I just did, I took a pillow from the bed and held it to my face. I screamed into the pillow, letting the tears taint the snow-white fabric continued to sob, ignoring the nock at my door. I was alittle relieved when whoever it was walked away from the door. I continued to scream and cry, something I hadn't done since she disappeared. I'd been controlled, and cool. I just couldn't loose it, with everyone else looking at me. I just wanted her back, but with every day the chances became smaller and smaller of that. I just wanted to see her, even it was just to say good bye. I wanted her happiness that was contagious, her laugh that made you do the same, her eyes that made you weak. I just wanted to be happy. With her.

Is that too much to ask?


	3. Chapter 3

(Hidan P.O.V.)

I sighed and looked out the window. My hands ran threw my hair. I felt like my whole world was falling out of control. Both of my sisters were loosing it. Yumi refuses to believe Shini's dead, and Shini ran off to try and kill herself. Just then, a shadowed figure stepped forth and sat in the chair next to me. I didn't even look at him.

Not until he shoved a bottle of rum into my hands.

"Here, zealot. Don't waste my money by not accepting it."

I smirked and down a big gulped. "Kakuzu right?" I said, trying to remember the strangers name. I wondered what had brought him back here.

The man let out a couple of chuckles.

"Yep. Hidan, if I'm correct." he said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. I realize that our roles have changed. First I offered him a joint, then he gives me rum.

I take a swig, and look at him. "So what the hell are you doing here?" I asked. "I could ask you the same thing." He grins.

"Shit's hit the fan in my life."

"Hm, lost your job?" I shake my head. "Family crap." Is my only reply.

He sees I don't want to talk about it, and just stops.

We sit in a comfortable silence for a few moments when he suddenly breaks it.

"You know, I think I've seen you hanging around Shini a few times."

I sigh. "Yeah, she's my sister." I reply. I try to hide my emotions as best as I can.

"…She saved me too, you know."

I turn to look at him. "… I'm not surprised. She did that kind of shit a lot."

Kakuzu tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. I could see the faint smile through his mask.

"I used to be a bad man, Hidan. I've done terrible things. I used to hurt people to get what I wanted, then your sister saw through me and told me to knock my shit off. So she got me a job through Pein's gang and set me up a new life." He then looked at me, "Where is she, Hidan? What happened to my friend?"

I listened, and I suddenly couldn't not cry. I hated myself at that moment. I sighed, and then told him the whole story. Yumi, the fight, even about Sasori and her. After about 20 minutes of me laying everything out, I look at him. I know I'm scared, and it shows. "I don't want to lose her." This is the first time I'm being honest. I've been keeping it together, because no one else can. I've had to be calm, and cool, and not get sad. He listened to my rant quietly. And when I finished, he was silent as ever, his shoulders slumped over as if he were carrying a ton of bricks.

"Why on earth is all this happening to her? Why can't it be happening to someone else?"

He had read my mind. I'd been silently saying this stuff for a long time. I glance a the clock. "Shit, I have an appointment." The doctors had scheduled me in. I know stress can make my tumors go wacky. I needed to make sure that I didn't die.

Kakuzu nodded and stood. I moved to give the bottle back, but he waved me off.

"Don't even try. You need that so much more than I do."

(Sasori's P.O.V.)

I sighed and looked at Deidara. Itachi had basically told me that even though I loved Shini, Deidara was getting sober for me, and others, and that I needed to come be here with him. I have to admit, this is the worse I've ever seen him. His blonde hair is messed up, his face pale, he's shaking, and is covered with sweat. I look at Itachi, but I already talked to him. He said this was normal.

Yumi sat by his bed, dabbing at his forehead with a damp cloth.

"Sasori, maybe you should let us have a moment alone. Why don't you take Yumi and go somewhere relaxing?" Itachi said, turning to the young girl and gently pulled her to the door then none too gently pushed me out after her.

Yumi sighed, looking at me. "Come on, I know just where to go." I said, walking away. She looks back, but then follow. "He'll be ok." I said, my voice more reassuring then I thought it could be.

"Ok." Yumi said, and gave a very weak and sad smile.

I took Yumi to a spot Shini and I frequently visited, a small little meadow with a stream running down the middle. It was usually quite calm, but not this time it seemed. The entire meadow was draped in a red, slick silk. Lying on the blanket of crimson was a pale, white haired woman.

I saw Yumi's eyes widen, and vaguely heard her scream. She was next to Shini in just a second, holding her sister close. I dumbly stood where I was.

"Shini," the small girl sobbed, "Please don't leave me! You promised you would never let me go! Who's…Who's gonna help me through everything I ever have to do? Who's gonna make cookies with me? Who's gonna tuck me in after a bad dream? Who's gonna take care of Hidan? Don't do this to him! Don't do this to me!"

I watched, and I could tell Shini was still breathing. I calmly walk over, and kneel next to them. "She'll be ok, but we need to call 9-1-1." As Deidara calls it, 'My scary psychopathic killing maniac calmness" was kicking in.

It was strange. Whenever I am at my most upset, I do not cry. I only go strangely calm. I guess with my childhood, I had to learn to be calm above most anything.

A damn world of good it's doing me now.

I take out my cell phone, and dial 9-1-1. They aren't on speed dial, but I've had to call them once or twice. Between Deidara and Itachi, I atleast know what to say to the operator. I talk to her, and then hang up. "They'll be here soon." I comfort the distraught Yumi.

Then as sudden as seeing the blood, my love's jagged breath becomes non-existent. I gasp and force Yumi away from her sister. Yumi cries out, but does as she was roughly told. I place my ear against Shini's chest and hear nothing.

CPR is so much harder than what most people think. It took me a total of a minute and a half minutes to reanimate Shini, but it seemed to take so much longer than that. It seemed like ages to me.

I watched her breathe, and sigh. Soon the paramedics are there, and shoo me away. I stand next to Yumi. I can't tell who looks worse, Yumi or Shini. They both appear sick. "You threw up." It was a statement. Yumi nodded.

I then showed one of my rare moments of emotion and enveloped the younger girl in a hug, just barely able to rest my chin on her forehead. She cried into my chest, begging to whatever deity would listen to help her sister through what she would have to go through.

I watch as they wheel Shini away. I just hold Yumi close. I know we can follow later, but I know Shini would put Yumi first. Yumi is slowly breathing normal, and not blubbering as much. "Come on, let's go to the hospital." I said, rather kindly. I was being very out of character, but it didn't matter right now.

I was on a role today.

(Itachi's P.O.V.)

As soon as I pushed Yumi and Sasori out, I looked at Deidara "Go the fuck away." HE said, glaring. "I'd love to, but if you die, then I take responsibility." I say. A look of hurt crossed Deidara's face, but was then replaced by sheer rage.

"Oh, just smashing! So you are only here to make sure that I don't kick the bucket like precious Shini. That's just swell."

A sharp sound echoed around the room.

I had no idea that I had hit Deidara until after that sound was heard.

Deidara had a look of shock and horror on his face. I sighed. "You should learn to care about everyone else." I said, sharply.

"I'm going to kill myself." Deidara said. The only problem was, I believed him. That set look in his eye. The thought of suicide had crossed my mind over a dozen times when I was going threw withdrawals. They were hell, and you just wanted to end it all. I was even mostly sane through all that, Deidara was not.

"That's pretty damn selfish of you, Dei. You are not Shini, you can't get away from your problems by doing this. Compared to hers, yours are miniscule. And also, do you have any idea of what that would do to Yumi? She would just think of doing this to get away from the pain."

I didn't notice the rage, or the pure look of hatred on Deidara's face till it was to late. I felt a pillow hit me, and then a book. I figured they were the only things the blonde could reach. He glared at me venoumsly. "Miniscule? Selfish? Like you would know. I hate you, and I want you to leave!" He said, begin over dramatic. "How the hell dare you accuse me of being selfish? How the hell dare you! You're the one who just ignored me, and everyone else! All because you couldn't deal with your 'issues'. Every single damn issue you ever had, you brought on yourself. You never once had something bad happen! You never once had to look at someone you love in agonizing pain, and watch people hurt them! You never once had to deal with any of the crap. Everything you dealt with was your own damn fault!"

(Deidara P.O.V.)

Before I could do anything, Itachi had me pinned against the wall, both of my wrists in the fist he held over my head. Itachi's eyes looked slightly damp. Had I really effected him so much with my words that he was showing outward emotions?

"Do you really believe all of this, Deidara? Because I have never believed any of those things about you. Please don't do this to me."

I glared. I felt bad, but I still couldn't feel sorry. "You're the one who abandoned ME, you're the one who fucked up, You're the one who first told me to take drugs. You." My voice is accusing, and I had anger as I looked up at him. "I loved you, and you left me. Just like everyone else, and just like you promise not to."

My breathing was weak and ragged. My hands and whole body were shaking. I looked up into his dark eyes, and felt betrayed.

"You… loved me?" he whispered huskily, moving his body closer to mine. I stiffened, leaning as far back against the wall as I could get. I looked up at him with wide eyes, "I-it doesn't matter now! That was a while ago!" I stuttered as I felt his hand wrap itself around my waist, pulling me ever closer to the taller male. I tried to break away, and I felt tears running down my face. I wanted this to stop. "I…Hate you! I… you left me! You promised… you swore you wouldn't leave, and I feel for it! I loved you, and you just left." I heard my voice crack.

"Deidara, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear it. I just though a bright, funny, beautiful man like you could do so much better tan a snide, deceitful man like me."

I glare. "After everything we've been through, atleast be fucking honest with me. You knew from the start you didn't love me. You're not the kind of guy to love someone and date someone else." I snarled. I was hurt when he and Hidan had started going out, and I had never gotten over it. "You got me strung out, got clean, and got someone better." I said harshly.

A sob broke from the taller dark man in front of me, shocking me into silence.

"I should've known how stupid I was being, thinking you could get passed all of that. Im so sorry, Deidara. I guess you will just never see it."

And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving me alone with a fever and confused feelings.

**Third chapter because we can. Here ya go, beloved readers!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Shini P.O.V.)

I groan, moving as a slowly wake up. "I'm suppose to be dead." Are the first words out of my mouth.

An angered feminine growl sounded, making me open my eyes to the sight of a familiar blue haired nurse.

"Now listen here, you little brat, I have been slaving over your bedside for the last three hours, and you are gonna appreciate this. Got it?" I flinched, not especially used to seeing Konan angry. Her gaze softened.

"Please, Shini, don't do that to Pein and I again. You know we care for you, even if he isn't willing to voice it."

I sigh. "And we aren't the only ones. I've had to deal with 3 very distraught people. Hidan, Sasori, and Yumi are all really hurt over this. They love you, especially Sasori. I wanted to wait till you were awake to let them in." She said, and I slowly nod. She walks away, and a few minutes later, the three walk in. I immediately feel myself being hugged. My little sister was sobbing into my shoulder. I clutched her to me, stroking the back of her head. I gazed over her at Sasori, who was looking at me like he want sure if I was really here.

Hidan finally pulls Yumi off. "Don't smother her…" He said, but it's not menacing. I look at Sasori, and lift my arms barely. He strides over, and hugs me, just like I wished he would..

"God, Shini, I was so scared." His voice trembled with suppressed tears. He was holding me tightly. "I'm sorry…"I whisper.

"Don't do that to me again. You hear me, you little peckerhead pissant?" Hidan snapped, turning away to wipe the tears from his eyes. It hurt to know I caused that pain, but that hurt was nothing compared to what I was feeling when I had first held a blade against my flesh. It was easily buried.

I looked, and my eyes widened. I was surprised to see Deidara there. So, I really had scared them. He hugged Sasori tightly, before he let go, and walked to stand by Hidan. "I'll be ok." I said, looking into my sister's eyes. "Good." She said, and wiped away her tears. She was the only one openly crying.

"Before you know it, she'll be back fixing cars and banging you over the head with a rusty pipe." Hidan said jokingly.

"Or Super Wrench Pablo." Sasori murmured. Yumi snickered. "Exactly." She said happily. I cracked a small smile, and looked at them. I knew I was needed atleast. Things seemed to fall apart without me. I wasn't sure if me being needed was good, or bad.

"Or she'll try to kill herself, and we'll be back here." Deidara said, bitterly. Hidan glared, and Sasori shot him a death look. I gave them each a look. I could tell he was detoxing, and would let it go.

I sighed, not bothering to look up at him or say anything to defend myself. I turned away from the people in my room and curled into a ball. I could hear the heart monitor go berserk as I sobbed. Konan came into the room, a worried expression on her face.

"Sweetie, what happened?"

"Make them go away, make him go away…" I sobbed, not caring about who's feelings I hurt.

Konan turned, giving a look. Hidan shrugged towards Deidara. Hidan t hen pushed Yumi gently, and Deidara extremely roughly out of the room. Sasori came over and kissed my cheek. "He's just an asshole. I love you." He said, and held me. He crawled into the small hospital bed with me and held me as I cried out my heart into his chest.

He rubbed my back, and I could hear the heart monitor calm, and Konan walk out. He held me close, trying to comfort me.

"Why… does he have to… do that all the… time? What did I do to him this time?" I sobbed, pushing my face into his chest, trying to inhale as much of his scent as possible.

"Do you want the long one, or the short one?" He said, trying to help. "Dei's just…He needs attention, and doesn't like sharing. He has the mentality of a 4 year old." He explained. "He needs to keep his damn mouth shut." Sasori said, holding me close. "You did nothing wrong, it's all him. He just hates anyone that his friends care about, because that means they get attention." Sasori explained.

I barked out a short laugh before falling into a dreamless sleep.

(Sasuke P.O.V.)

I stood outside the hospital room. "What the hell!" I heard Hidan screaming, at a very sick looking Deidara. Itachi was standing next to me. Yumi sighed. "Dei went and said something that hurt Shini, she flipped out." She explained. I saw Itachi glare. "Don't even fucking start, Mr. Self-righteous." Deidara snarled at him. I was a little taken back, but Yumi just sighed. "Dei's just going threw withdrawals." SHE said covering for him.

"Nothing can excuse this idiot's behavior, Yumi." Sasori said as he quietly walked out of the room, "Shini's sleeping, so please try not to wake her."

Deidara glared. "Oh and I bet everything she does is perfect." I could even tell he sounded betrayed. Yumi sighed, and stood next to em taking my hand. "Let's stay out of this." She said, and I nodded. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Did you even bother to consider that you could send Shini to try again? She is only just recovering from this, and you don't even give her a chance to be able to prepare herself for the insult." The redhead growled.

"Would it be so bad if she did die? That's what she wants isn't it? And it would make you see how stupid she is!" Deidara was getting upset. Itachi sighed. "Deidara whatever you did, was wrong." Deidara started to interrupt. "No! Listen. "He turned to Sasori. "What he's doing is wrong, but you remember what coming of that crap is like. It was 6 months for us. It's been 3 years for him, we need to give him alittle bit of grace here." My big brother said, though begrudgingly. I could tell he was mad, but was trying to be sympathetic. Moments like this, I was really proud of my older brother.

"I really don't give a shit if Dei is having trouble with drugs! He has no right to say anything to a woman who is already unstable! Who knows what she might've done instead? She might've used the scalpel in the room if I hadn't grabbed it when she woke up."

Deidara eyes looked hurt. "Why don't you go be with your precious Shini, and leave me the hell alone. I hate you!" HE yelled, glaring at Sasori, before he ran out. Sasori shook his head, "Dumbass. He doesn't know good when he has it." He said before nodding to Itachi and entering the hospital room again.

"Dammit.." Itachi sighed, and then tossed Hidan the keys. "Make sure they both get home, I have to go after the idiot." He said. He hugged me, and then walked out. I watched him leave. "He'll be fine." I tried to comfort a very nervous Yumi.

(Deidara P.O.V.)

I sighed, and exhaled. I was smoking. The doctors had said it wouldn't help my recovering, but that I could do it. I was sitting down and didn't even look up as someone stood over me. I could care less who it was. "Go the hell away."

I felt an arm drape itself over my shoulders. It shocked me when my head darted up to meet a pair of onyx orbs staring back at me, looking angered. But underlining that emotion like a silver cloud was two that I have never seen occupy those eyes before; love and understanding.

I sigh. "Aren't you going to be with Shini?" My voice wasn't as anger and bitter as before. The cigarette was slowly calming me down. I hadn't use to smoke, but then Yumi started. I had followed shortly after. I was starring into his dark eyes. I couldn't pull away, or even try to fight agains't him. I just didn't have the energy anymore. I didn't want to push him away, I didn't want to be alone.

"Aren't you going to tell me to piss off?" Itachi said, a small playful smile adorned his face.

I never thought the lines going down his face could have been laugh lines until now. He looks so good when he smiles.

I missed seeing that smile. I remember before all the drugs, all the fights, all the crap. I remember that smile, and that laugh. I can't remember the last time I actually saw him smile, least of all at me. It's usually just at Sasuke, or a joke Hidan did. He always just looks at me, and turns away. He hasn't been able to look in my eyes in years, and I know why. I hate myself, I know I'm fucked up. I don't blame him for leaving me, I would of left.

"Leave if you want, or stay. I don't give a damn." I was lying, and I knew he probably could tell. I was praying he wouldn't call me out on it.

And as soon as I said that little lie, the smile vanished like mist. No! I wanted to scream, please don't stop smiling! Don't take the joy away!

"Dei, You have to know by now that I would never leave you." Itachi said, still frowning.

"Why? Because you've done such a good job of staying with me?" The second I said it, I regretted it. I wanted to him smile so badly. I felt it slipping though. I had said the wrong thing, just like I always do. No wonder Sasori hates me. I sigh, and wish I had just OD'd years ago. Back when I was actually happy.

"I left because I love you."

"Please…" Im begging now. "Don't say that… I can't take it anymore…I can't take another disappointment…another lie. Please… just don't." I'm pleading.

I felt the arm pull me closer to the man beside me. I tip to the side with a squeak, landing in his lap, face pressed into his chest. His arms clutched me closer to him. He bent his head over mine, placing his lips on the top of my head in a gentle kiss.

"Why would I lie to you, my beautiful Dei?"

I lost it. I started sobbing my eyes and heart out. I was shaking, and listening to his heartbeat. I couldn't stand this. I felt so horrible and so hopeful at the same time. I knew better though: The hope would soon fade away, just like Itachi.

"I only left you because I thought you would be safer without me."

this confused me. Safer from whet, exactly?

"Why would I be safer?" I murmured my voice scared.

"From me…. From Pein." Itachi finally said. "I, I really pissed out a lot of his gang." He sighed. "They wanted Sasuke, and his friends to join. I told them to go to hell… let's just say it didn't go well." He finally said.

I let out a giggle, not exactly expecting it.

"W-ow, 'Tachi… You sure have balls." I said, smiling through my tears at him. He barked out a laugh and held me all the tighter.

"Come on." He said, and pulled me up, putting out my cigarette. "You need to lay down." He said. I nodded, and let him lead me away.

**Here's the fourth chapter now. I am so sorry I have not updated!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Yumi P.O.V)

I looked up at sasuke, who was holding me to his side. We were gazing at the sleeping form of my sister. Sasori had already told Hidan to take us home soon, and he was letting me say goodbye really quickly.

"Sasuke… Has Itachi ever been as bad as this?"

Sasuke nodded, and I felt alittle bit better. "He got in a car wreck, when I was just a kid. He was in the hospital for a month." Hearing him say that, I feel better. I realize that it usually happens. When I'm with Sasuke, I feel better. It's strange, isn't it?

I kissed my sister's forehead and smiled. "Bye, sissy. I'll see you tomorrow."

I walk out, with Sasuke right next to me. I like being near him, but I know there are lines. I have a boyfriend, and I will not be a cheater. I refuse to do something stupid like that.

But your boyfriend does that… wouldn't it be nice to do the same to him and make him see your worth? That pessimistic little voice everyone has said.

But… He's better then me. I can't do that…it would hurt Sasuke and him… No" Yumi's own low self-worth said, kicking in.

Once we made it to the lobby Hidan was standing in, Sasuke let go of me. I found myself wishing for the warmth he carried with him everywhere.

We walked out of the lobby. Hidan was talking on his cell. He hung up. "Um... Can we walk home?" It wasn't that far, and I needed some fresh air.

Hidan looked at both us and then nodded. "Ok go." He said. I took Sasuke's hand, and we walked away.

Sasuke looked shocked – but happy – when I took his hand.

We walked. "Where do you get all the bruises?" he asked finally. He sounded shy, and awkward. I felt alittle off-kilter, and scared.

"I-it's nothing, Sasuke. Just ignore them. I'm a total klutz."

Sasuke sighed. "I've seen you dance at school performances. No one who does a triple hand stand is a klutz. You're better then all of that." He looked into my eyes. "Who's hurting you?" He said.

I was shocked. Everyone had always believed that.

"It's no one. It's not anything like that. He loves me, just doesn't know his own strength."

"Oh please… I had to hear that stuff about my own parents. I don't need to hear it from you, about some creep. Why can't you see? You're so much better then him…"

I sighed. No one understood my Akugami. No one.

He sighed. "I know… you must think you deserve it, or that it's your fault. Don't ever think like that, ok? And if... if gets any worse, tell me ok? I want to know. I promise I won't tell them." He finally said.

I smiled, showing off my chipped tooth. I hugged sasuke close to me.

"How did you get that?" he asked laughingly, making me smile even bigger.

"Rammed into Priscilla."

**Sorry this one is so short! I truly tried to do shit, but we haven't written anything else.**


End file.
